Toys in Dressrosa
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook II
Summary: DRESSROSA ARC, when Nami became a toy then everybody forgets about her, so what will happen to her? Sanji x Nami.
1. I - Forgotten

TOYS IN DRESSROSA

By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda owns it.

* * *

I. FORGOTTEN

Dressrosa arc.

Here in Dressrosa, the moment Doflamingo claimed the throne a decade ago, he has w/out fail.

You can see many toys around here and it seemed to have free will and it can also speak. Not only living toys but many dwarfs, called Fairies.

In this country, many are simply forgotten and there are many who have forgotten.

All the toys here were once human. When Doflamingo, one of the seven powerful Shichibukai (War Lord), arrived here a decade ago, he brought a devil fruit user who has been turning the human into toys.

Doflamingo crew and Marines Vs Mugiwara pirates, together w/ Kinemon and Mononosuke, allianced w/ Trafalgaw Law.

Luffy joined the battle in arena to take Ace devil fruit, Mera mera no mi. This battle was a trap made by Doflamingo himself.

Luffy fought many powerful opponents but he defeated all of them. After he won, he directly helped Trafalgar Law against Doflamingo.

It was so freaking dangerous battle. Luffy and Law used everything to won but Doflamingo was so powerful, he can easily avoided the attack made by both Luffy and Law.

Doflamingo attacked Law, he easily defeated Law.

Now, Law is unconscious. He can't merely move, every time he try to speak, blood flow from his mouth.

Then, Doflamingo attacked Luffy next. Luffy used every technique he knows but Doflamingo easily avoided it, Just like Law.

Luffy was easily defeated then he saw Ace devil fruit, he had no choice, so he ate it.

* * *

*A devil fruit user can eat only one devil fruit, he can't eat two or more devil fruit. This is only a fanfiction, violent reactions are not allowed*

* * *

When Luffy consumed the fruit. He feels heat all over his body. At first it was so painful for him, his body was burning but soon he used Gumo gumo no Heiken. (Gumo gumo power and mera mera power).

So at last, Doflamingo defeated. The rest of marines flew away scared to be punished by Luffy.

Sanji and Kinemon, they were hiding in a building but soon one of Doflamingo guard found them.

So, Sanji and Kinemon began fighting against a thousand guards. They easily defeated that thousand guards but another batch of thousand guards arrived.

"You shitty head, how can I find Nami san if there's no ending fighting over this shitty guards"

Zoro and Franky encountered one of the powerful Doflamingo family, the one who turn human being into a toy.

Zoro used his three katana and Franky used his cyborg body but the two easily defeated by that man.

While Zoro unconscious and Franky fighting that man. Zoro remembered Mihawk. So, he applied the swords technique teaches by Mihawk. Now their opponent was the one who unconscious.

All toys turn to its original form as a human being. You can hear joyful voices coming from the residence of Dressrosa. They cried for happiness, the one who forgotten now happily remember.

Usopp and Robin also known as Usoland and Robinland. They helped the troop of dwarfs to fight against Doflamingo family.

A decade ago, many dwarfs were taking in the prison by Doflamingo family until now they are still in the prison.

So, Usopp and Robin helped them to have their freedom. They fight and fight until the captivated dwarfs free.

The dwarfs cried for happiness, they called Robin and Usopp, HERO.

Usopp was very proud of himself, laughing so loud "Call me Captain Hero Usopp".

Nami, Chopper, Mononosuke and Brook were still in the Thousand Sunny but suddenly they were attacked by one of Doflamingo family.

Even though the attacker was an old woman, she's really dangerous opponents. She turned Nami, Chopper, Mononosuke and Brook into a toys, she called it an ARTS.

Nami, Chopper, Mononosuke and Brook fought that old woman but every time they used their power it became a toy. But, they didn't surrender until that old women defeated.

Chopper, Mononosuke and Brook turned to their original form. They cried and jumped for happiness. But... but wait Nami was still a toys. They easily forget Nami.

"Guys, why I'm still a toy?" she shouted until Mononosuke saw her.

"I think that old woman forget her toy" he picked Nami.

"What… what are you doing? Put me down!"

Mononosuki threw Nami away from the Sunny.

After the Mugiwara pirates defeated all of Doflamingo family, the Dressrosa people had their own freedom. All of people in that country thanked the Mugiwara pirates. They created a party for celebrating their freedom. Both human and dwarfs enjoyed that party.

Meanwhile, the Mugiwara pirates, together w/ Kinemon, Mononosuke and Trafalgaw Law were gathered for their departure.

"Our next target is no other than one of the four emperors KAIDU!" Luffy happily shouted.

"Are you sure about that Luffy? KAIDU is a beast, he's so dangerous" Usopp nervously asked.

"We already planned it, right" Law interrupted.

"B . . . But!" Usopp panicked.

"Don't tell me your scare Usopp? I thought you're a hero" Robin said.

"Yeah, I'm a Hero!" Usopp legs shake.

"Luffy, our foods supply are done" Sanji blows a smoke.

"Everything is done in our Sunny" Franky said.

"Minna are you ready?" Luffy asked

"Yeah!" they're all cheered.

"Guys, please remember me! I'm Nami your navigator" Nami stands in the front of her nakama.

"The toy still here" Mononosuke pointed at Nami.

"Oi stupid toy, we have no time for you" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"But it's me Nami!"

"Minna, it's time to leave. We have no time. We need to defeat Kaidu"

They all walked toward the Thousand Sunny.

"Guys, don't leave me please!" Nami started to cry.

"This country is really amazing. How can they create a toy who can produce a tears" Robin stared at Nami.

"Robin, it's me Nami. I know you can remember me. We both sleep together and we always understand each other. So please don't forget about me" Nami begged.

But Robin ignored Nami. So, Nami walked toward her nakama one by one. She begged for help but they ignored her and threw her away.

"I don't want to be forgotten by my nakama. Please don't forget about me and don't leave me!" Nami burst to cry.

Suddenly, someone picked her, he stared at Nami.

"Oh God, Sanji kun, it's you Sanji kun. Please tell me that you never forget me" She wipes her tears and widely smiles.

"This toy look so creepy" he blew a smoke directly at Nami's face.

Nami coughed, she can't believe Sanji do that to her. She's really hurt.

"Sanji dear" Violet standing at Sanji's back.

"Ah~ its you, Viole chwaan" Sanji's eye turned to heart shape.

He violently threw Nami away and danced like snake in Violet side.

Nami burst to cry again. It was more painful what Sanji do to her than to throw her again and again by her nakama.

"So, you're leaving?" Violet asked w/ seduction.

"I want to stay here and be w/ you but someone needs me and I want to be w/ that someone forever. To my beautiful Na... " he paused, he can't remember whose that someone. He shakes his head, wanted to remember.

"Are you okay, Sanji?

"Yeah, don't worry ~Violet chwaan" he smiled but his mind wanted to remember someone, someone whose very important to him.

"Oi ero-cook were leaving, I hope that you want to stay there" Zoro smirked.

All of his nakama were already in Sunny ready to leave.

"~Violet chwaan, I'm leaving. I hope that we can see each other again"

"I hope so" she kissed Sanji's cheek the she leaved.

Sanji turned red, he directly covered his nose.

"Sanji, let go!" Chopper shouted.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited to see my beautiful N... s...swan?" he paused again and scratches his head. He try to remember who's that but he can't.

"Saanjii, come on!" Luffy shouted.

"I said, yeah"

Sanji runs toward the Sunny, suddenly a toy hug his right leg. He stops running and stared at the toy.

Nami was crying, tears running down at her cheeks.

Sanji heard the toy sobbing. Then, he shoved the toy away but the toy hugs his leg tightly w/ force.

"You shitty toy, just let go. If you don't then I'll break you"

"S... Sanji kun" her voice sounded that she's in pain.

When Sanji heard the toy, he feels hurt.

"Sanji kun listen" Nami hug Sanji's leg more tight.

"Sanji, what are you doing" Usopp said.

Sanji kicked the toy away from his leg then, he began running toward the Sunny but the toy stand up and hug Sanji's leg again w/ force.

"What the heck w/ this shitty toy!"

"Sanji kun listen, I don't care if you threw, kick and shove me away even it break me into pieces. I just want to tell you this because I know that this is the last time I can saw your face. I will be forgotten forever by our nakama but... but I don't want to be forgotten by you Sanji kun. Sometimes I act like bitch, I chose money over you and push you away but believe me when I said I love you. I really do love you"

Sanji feel joy and also hurt. He can't believe what happening, a toy confessed to him.

When he realized that it was so funny, he got embarrassed and kicked the toy away w/ force but again the toy stands up and hugs his leg.

"Sanji kun, I love you. Even you forget me, please don't forget that I love you"

Nami slowly collapsed and she withdrew Sanji's leg.

Sanji runs and finally climbed at Sunny but he thought about the toy.

The Thousand Sunny slowly leaving Dressrosa.


	2. II - Remember

TOYS IN DRESSROSA

By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku

II. REMEMBER

Sanji feel that there was someone very important to him was abandon. He wanted to stay there and be w/ that person but he can't remember who is it.

"Guys, who's going to navigate us," Usopp curiously asked.

"Navigate?" Sanji slowly stared Usopp.

"Usopp, no one navigating us. Were just following the flow" Luffy laughed.

"But, I found a maps in my room" Robin said.

"MAP?" Sanji repeated.

"Then you're the navigator, Robin" Luffy said.

"I guess so"

"Robin san, is this yours?" Brook holding a big size bra and a cute design panties.

"That's not mine" Robin smiles.

"May I have that one?" Kinemon drool.

"You shittyhead" Sanji angrily grab the underwear.

"Sanji san don't tell me you collect that things, yohoho"

"You really pervert"

Sanji blushed 'Why I get angry when I saw these things at Brook hands. I think someone will be angry if I let Brook and Kinemon have it'

"I found this thing at my napping place" Zoro threw the log pose then Sanji caught it.

"Sanji, it's that meat?" Luffy drool but when he saw it, he disappointed.

"That's called Log pose, navigator use that" Law said.

"Then, that's mine" Robin grabs the log pose.

"Oi guys, I never thought that there was a tangerine trees over there, whose plant it and when?" Franky pointed at the trees.

"Whoa!" Luffy run fast toward the trees but Sanji stop him.

'My head's really hurt" Sanji touched his head.

"Cook san, are you okay?" Robin asked w/ concern.

"Saanji. Nee Sanji" Luffy poked him.

"Oi Chopper, Ero cook needs you"

"Saanji, I'm here!" Chopper runs toward Sanji.

"What happen to Sanji?" Usopp ask.

"Let me examine you, Sanji" Law said.

"Curly bro?"

"Sanji san, yohoho"

"Saanji?" both Kinemon and Mononosuke.

'Navigate... Maps... Log pose... Tangerine... N... Na... mi?!'

Then, Sanji collapsed.

* * *

Sanji saw a long orange hair lady, she was crying. Her body full of bruises and scars.

He wanted to walk toward her but he can't move.

"Hey, are you okay?" he concern asks.

"Please remember me!" she's still crying.

"Who are you?"

"I don't want to be forgotten!"

"Miss, who are you?"

"Sanji kun, I love you!"

The lady turned to Sanji. Sanji stared at her beautiful face w/ big chocolate eyes.

* * *

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji screamed.

"Oh cook san, your awake" Robin smiles.

"Sanji, you suddenly collapse" Usopp said.

"Saanji, I'm hungry. Meat!" Luffy cries.

Sanji's eyes exploring the room, all of his nakama are there even Kinemon, Mononosuke and Law. But, there's someone missing.

"Gurly bro, what's wrong?" Franky asked.

"Oi, ero cook!" Zoro said.

"Sanji, there's nothing to worry about" Chopper said.

"See Sanji, according to Chopper and Law your fine" Usopp said.

"Where's Nami-san?"

"NAMI?" they're all asked.

"I said where Nami-san is?"

"Who's that?" Usopp asks.

"I thought Violet the name of the woman you talked before were leaving Dressrosa. Now she becomes Nami" Zoro said.

"I need to go back, to find Nami san"

"Who's really Nami?" Chopper asks.

"Is that meat?" Luffy drools.

"May I see the panties of that Nami? Even though I don't have eyes, yohoho" Brook goofily laugh.

"I want to see to" Kinemon said.

"Don't you guys remember Nami san?" Sanji asked.

They stared at each other and said "NO!"

"She's our beautiful navigator, the one who guided us in this vast ocean. The love of mylife, the apple of my eyes, soon to be the mother of my child and she's my everything."

"Ero cook, are you crazy?"

"Yeah, I'm crazy and I will be crazier if I didn't find Nami san, Franky can you lend me the mini merry"

"O... Oh sure, curly bro"

"Cook san, where are you going?"

"To find my beautiful Nami san"

"Curly bro, the mini merry is ready"

"Saanji, how about my meat!" Luffy cries.

Sanji jumped at mini merry. Then, he goes back at Dressrosa.

* * *

"My whole body hurt, I can't move! What should I do?" Nami's body full of bruises and scars.

She suddenly turned to her original form, human being.

She's lying at the street. She cried and shouted for help but no one can hear her.

She shouted again and again until there's no voice coming from her mouth. Her eyes got blurred.

Then she heard footsteps slowly walked toward her. She also heard a sobbed, that person bends and carefully hugs her.

She smelled nicotine and a familiar perfume.

"S... Sanji kun?"

"I'm sorry Nami san, I'm really sorry! Don't worry I'm here" he's crying, he can't controlled the tears coming from his eyes.

Nami slowly touched Sanji's face.

"Please don't cry, it's okay. The most important is your here and you remember me" she slowly smiled.

"I'm so... sorry, I kick you many times. I don't even know how can I forgive myself. I'm really stupid"

Nami gently wiped Sanji's tears. Then, Sanji hold Nami's hand.

"Please don't blame yourself. I'm really happy that you came and you never forget me"

"Nami san, I swear that I will never ever forget you and I will protect you for the rest of my life"

"I want to see your face but my sight is blurred"

"Nami san, don't worry I will find you a doctor, so please wait for me"

Sanji stands up but Nami pulled him close to her.

"Don't leave me please"

Sanji hugged Nami tight but carefully.

"Sanji kun, I love you" she whispered at Sanji's ear.

"I love you more, Nami san"

"Can you kiss me?"

Sanji's eye wide open, his mouth half open. He's so shock that was so sudden.

He slowly placed his lips at Nami's lips. He tasted the salty blood at Nami's mouth but he didn't care.

They savored every part of their mouths.

It was so awesome feeling according to Sanji. He wanted to kiss Nami forever. When they hear Luffy's voices, they both broke the kiss.

"Sanji kun, do you heard that?"

"Yeah, it's Luffy's voice"

In the Ocean, Sanji saw the thousand Sunny approaching.

"Nami san, I saw Sunny. Our nakama want to pick us here" he widely grins.

"So, they never forget me?"

"Yeah, they remember you Nami san"

Sanji picked Nami carefully, he hold her w/ his strong hands.

"NAMI!" they're all shouted.

END.

* * *

Hope that you like it. Don't forget your review.

You know what guys, I really hate Violet. I don't know why, but I'm really hoping and praying that she will not be a part of Mugiwara pirates. Sanji invited her to join but please kami sama (yaALLAH) don't let that bitch woman to be a part of Mugiwara pirates. She will ruin, SanNa.


End file.
